Choosing Hurts
by skyhopping
Summary: See, someone special once told me, "You meet important people in your life one at a time." Maybe it's true, but I don't want it to be. My heart can't take that kind of pressure. I love Naruto, but Gaara....


Sakura watched as the village below slowly faded to dark. Only a few lanterns and candles shined little pinpricks of light. Here she was, sitting alone, on some random roof in Konoha.

'Well, this is pathetic.' she thought.

Tomorrow, Sakura was leaving for Suna. For 'three years.' It was a special mission, and Sakura, being one of Konoha's top medics, had been specifically requested. The Council had also been informed by Suna that no one should know about the mission.

In other words, in exactly 3 hours, Sakura was going to vanish from Konoha. Be presumed missing, or worse, dead.

From her left, she heard steady footsteps. Under normal circumstances, she would have shot a chakra infused kunai straight toward the offender. But the warm, familiar chakra scent washing over her senses threw down her guard.

_Naruto._

About 1 year ago, Sakura did what nobody in Konoha ever thought she would do. She accepted Naruto's dinner offer, and they went on a date.

Ino was ecstatic. The prospect of double dating with Shikamaru thrilled her to no end. And while she jumped for joy, other civilians were dumbfounded. The jumpy, ADHD boy of Konoha had finally landed a girl!

Naruto plunked down beside her. Flashing her a peace sign, he let out the usual, "Yooo!" followed by a toothy smile.

Sakura's anxious thoughts slowly buried themselves. That was something she loved about Naruto, his good mood was contagious. Actually, she loved _everything_ about Naruto. Even his undoubtedly unhealthy ramen addiction was bothering her less and less. But neither of them had gotten to the point where they had actually said "I love you" to each other. It was almost like a competition.

She beamed. "What are you doing out here? And grab a jacket for Kami's sake!"

He let out a sarcastic, "Sure 'Mom'."

She pounded her fist on his skull. With a sickly sweet smirk and the voice to match, she replied back, "Sure thing, 'Sweetie.'"

Again Naruto smiled toothily and rubbed his sore head. "Well, actually, Tsundae called for me. She said it was important. Just got back from the Tower."

Sakura's breath hitched. Her Sensei… Had she told? _Crap_, Sakura thought, _I suck at goodbyes._

Naruto pulled his knees to his cheat, and dropped his head on his arms. "So, three years is a long time isn't it?"

And the tears started streaming.

"I'll miss you, Naruto. Even now, my heart hurts."

She choked on the words and the tears as they spilled from her mouth.

Naruto turned his head to face her, and smiled sadly. His big blue eyes were filled to the brim with adoration, but they were edged with sadness. He extended his hand and cupped her face, wiping away the tears.

They stayed that way for a while, just gazing at each other. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"Actually, the reason I came here was to tell you a few things before you leave."

Sakura sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Goddammit, she hated looking weak.

"Number 1." he announced.

"See, Sakura, 92% of people will believe anything you say when you include a percentage."

Sakura laughed. "Hey, that's pretty useful information. I'll remember that the next time I try to con someone."

"You gullible idiot!" Natsume howled.

A little light bulb went off over Sakura's head.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she slugged Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grinned wildly as he rubbed the sore spot. It drove him crazy how she grew stronger each passing day. It was so... _sexy_.

"Now the point of that, Sakura, was for you to understand that people lie. They'll cheat, steal, and twist the truth so people will do anything they tell them to. With that sexy body of yours- Ow! It was a compliment! Anyway! Mostly, they'll try to get in your pants."

Then Naruto's voice got quiet. "If that happens, punch them for me okay? Use Tsundae's super strength or something. Beat the shit out of them for me. For you."

Sakura felt the tears threatening to brim over again, but she bit her lip and swallowed them back.

"I promise, Naruto." Her voice was hoarse from holding back tears.

"Number 2."

"Everyone", At this point, Naruto's voice was breaking. He cleared his throat and restarted. "Everyone, every single person here in Konoha loves you. Some see you as a role model, some as a younger sister, most see you as a best friend, and others, well, let's say I've got some competition."

A stray tear trickled down his cheek. Sakura reached out to wipe it away, to return the favor, but Naruto stopped her.

"Hear me out."

Sakura's hand shakily resumed their place in her lap.

"But Sakura, most of all, I love you. You're everything to me. It breaks my heart to know I can't see you for three mother-fucking years." Now Naruto was full out sobbing.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura whispered. She wrapped her arms around his shaking body and pulled him close.

"Shit," He hissed, hiccupping as the word tumbled out, "_I'm_ supposed to be the manly one. Comforting _y__ou_."

Naruto regained his breath, and said what he needed to say.

"But I have to let you go, because you are the strong, beautiful cherry blossom kunoichi from Konoha, and Suna needs you. You're gonna learn, and you're gonna become stronger. I need to let you go because _I love you_."

Now Sakura was sobbing, the cries and tears rubbing her throat and face raw. It was her turn to be engulfed in someone's arms, desperately clinging to the warmth.

"It's okay, don't worry, shh." The comforting voice whispered in her ear.

_I don't want to leave you._

Slowly, the tears and sobs once again reduced to small hiccups and sniffles.

Naruto continued the steady rhythm, patting her back at a soft, continuous rate.

"You know," Naruto whispered into her bubblegum pink hair, "Sometimes, I would lay awake at night, thinking, 'I'm the luckiest guy in the world.' You know? Like when you don't wanna fall asleep, because reality is 'finally' better than your dreams?"

Sakura hiccupped.

"That's how I felt everyday with you. I thought, 'I have this beautiful, strong girl who I love, and I'm pretty damn sure she feels the same way.'"

Naruto gently lifted her head off his soaked through shirt, and looked her in the eye.

"Do you Sakura? Do you love me?"

Right as she opened her mouth, chakra started to dance around her. Immediately, Sakura recognized the chakra marker as Sensei's.

_Quick, before you're wisped away to Suna._

With tears pouring down her cheeks, Sakura desperately shouted, trying to see through the whirls of chakra, "Yes Naruto! I love you with all my heart and more! Wait for me!"

The scene of the rooftop was fading, but she still caught Naruto's words for her.

"_I'll be waiting."_


End file.
